


Thinly Veiled Metaphors

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [63]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Student Jared, TA Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a college!au where Jensen is the TA for Jared's English class. Jared keeps giving Jensen X-Rated stories to read, and it isn't long before Jensen takes what's being offered. Bottom!Jared, Top!Jensen please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinly Veiled Metaphors

**Prompt** : How about a college!au where Jensen is the TA for Jared's English class. Jared keeps giving Jensen X-Rated stories to read, and it isn't long before Jensen takes what's being offered. Bottom!Jared, Top!Jensen please.

 

“I have another story for you, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen looked up and set his glasses on the side. “I told you to call me Jensen, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared smirked. “I’ll call you Jensen when you call me Jared.”

Jensen sighed. The freshman came into the office wearing obscenely tight jeans and shirts that were about two sizes too small. He batted those stupid eyelashes and gave him that little innocent smile and Jensen was so close to bending Jared over the table and just _taking him_.

He wasn’t a bad student. Jensen would watch him, sometimes, when Professor Morgan was teaching. Jared read and asked questions and his opinions were never stupid or shortsighted. But on the days that Jensen was leading the class, Jared would say opinions with thinly veiled innuendos and suck on his pen. Jensen had to avoid looking at him just to get through the class without popping a boner.

And then the kid started coming in looking for advice. The first time it was little critiques on his essays or talking about the latest book, but then Jared started giving him short stories. It was fine, Jensen liked to read them. Jared was a good author and his stories had depth. Jensen thought that some of the basic mistakes were on purpose so Jared had an excuse to stay and talk to Jensen.

But then the innocence evaporated from the stories. They weren’t X-rated at first. First the characters started becoming involved romantically, and so he’d write some kissing. But “kissing” transitioned to “making out” and making out turned to “passionately attacking each other’s mouths”. And then the characters stopped being straight. It started to be two men “hungrily mouthing at each other”, and then he was describing them hard in their pants. The first time Jared wrote about one of the characters blowing another, it was so hot Jensen almost came in his pants. It was impossible to give feedback without blushing.

When the characters started having sex, Jensen took a break reading it to splash some water on his face and stop hyperventilating over an 18 year old making him horny.

The thing about Jared stories was that they were actually well written and engaging. Even the porny parts were elegant Jared had real potential, and Jensen told him that. The 18 year old grinned and batted his eyelashes with a “Why thank you, Mr. Ackles.”

He didn’t know when the kid started showing up in clothes for a 16 year old instead of his usual baggy sweatshirts, but he was pretty sure it was around the same time the characters in his story started fucking.

“Mr. Ackles?” Jared snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You okay?”  
Jensen shook himself out of his trance. “Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?”

“Just that I wanted to stay here while you read this one,” Jared repeated.

Jensen cleared his throat. “Well, it might take me some time to read and critique it, especially with all the work I have to do-,”

“It’s short,” Jared interrupted. “And I don’t have anything better to do. I could wait here all night.”

“What about your homework?” Jensen asked.

“Done. It was all short things. Besides, I don’t mind getting a few sleepless nights to spend time with you,” Jared drawled.

Jensen felt flushed. “Mr. Padalecki.”   
“Jensen,” Jared purred. “Read the story.”

Jensen nodded and started to read. He was barely two sentences in when bare skin started to appear. The characters—Jason and Jacob, always named Jason and Jacob and Jensen wasn’t stupid enough to wonder the reason—were locked in a heated embrace and shedding layer by layer in front of the fireplace. Jared had forgone the romance and went straight to the hot, steamy sex.

And man, was it graphic. Jacob was lying on the bed, ass in the air, while Jason rimmed him and told him how he was going to fucking Jacob’s tight hole unless he screamed. Jason had a dirty mouth and was spewing all kinds of incredibly sexy, filthy sentences.

Jensen felt his jeans get tighter as Jason started to slide his dick into Jacob’s warm, welcome hole. _”Yeah, baby_ ,” _Jacob crooned. “Stuff that huge cock in me, make me scream and come on your bed.”_

_“Gonna give it to you nice and rough,” Jason promised. “I’ll pound into you so hard you’ll feel me for a week.”_

Jensen cleared his throat. “You have a very good imagination, Jared. And your attention to detail is impeccable.”

“Thank you.” Jared grabbed a pen from Jensen’s desk and started to suck on it. “Enjoying the plot?”

“It’s very one track,” Jensen said honestly. “There could probably be some variation, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared winked. “I couldn’t really keep my mind away from that subject. And it’s like Professor Morgan said, ‘you write what you imagine and it’s the best material you can come up with’. So I wrote my fantasies.”

Jensen let out a huge breath. “Jared, this is inappropriate writing. I shouldn’t be reading this.”

Jared pouted. “But you’re my TA. You promised you would help your students with their writing. This is my writing!”

“This is porn, Jared,” Jensen said bluntly. “Your other stories had plot, character development, _emotion_. The only emotion I’m getting in this is lust.”

“So it’s not good, then,” Jared said softly. He ducked his head and it was the first time he really looked his age.

“It’s excellent porn,” Jensen complimented. “You have so much talent, Jared. Don’t waste it.”

Jared dropped the saliva-wet pen on his desk. “So it is good. The writer in you is disturbed but the gay man in you likes it.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure I’m gay?”

“Amanda wore a shirt without a bra and you didn’t even blink. I think Professor Morgan stuttered over his sentence and he’s married,” Jared explained. “She ‘tripped” and squashed her huge tits into your face.”

Jensen remembered that day. He was more humiliated than turned on, and he didn’t think Amanda realized it was the first one. “I… yeah, okay.”

“And if you haven’t realized I’m gay by now,” Jared gestured at his story.

“I picked up on it,” Jensen assured. “I don’t know one thing—why doesn’t Jacob go with someone else? Jason seems like he’s all about sex. No commitment.”

“Well, that’s Jason’s layer outside,” Jared explained. “He doesn’t know what he wants yet, but Jacob is willing to show him and love him.”

“I just don’t think it’s healthy for Jacob to be with Jason. He should be with someone who’s on the same level as him,” Jensen countered.

“But Jacob wants to be with Jason,” Jared retorted.

“Jacob could do so much better,” Jensen insisted. “He’s got a lot of things going for him and Jason seems to only like him for his body. Not good material for a relationship.”

“But the sex is awesome.”

Jensen dropped his head into his hands. “We need to stop this.”

Jared frowned. “I like getting feedback on my writing.”

“Then write me a story, Jared.” Jensen waved the paper in his face. “Don’t write me a porno.”

Jared glared at him. “You watch me in class, don’t think I don’t see it! I know you want me! I’m just the only one that’s willing to do something about it. Man up!”

“You are _18 years old_ ,” Jensen repeated. “My baby sister is older than you.”

“Can’t an 18 year old know what he wants?” Jared asked. “I though that’s what college is for!”

“I’m too old for you,” Jensen said.

“I want you,” Jared growled. “I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

Jensen snapped, “You are acting like a spoiled child! You are immature, 18, confused, arrogant, and I’m just not willing to put up with it.”  
Jared crossed his arms. “Well I’m not leaving.”

Jensen lost it. “Put your hands on the desk.”

Jared looked surprised but did what he asked. Jensen got up from his chair and walked behind him, examining the smooth curves of Jared’s back. “Scoot your legs back and spread them.” Again, Jared complied, and then Jensen had a pretty, willing, teenager with his ass in the air. “You’ve been teasing me for weeks with these stories and your goddamn mouth wrapped around your pen. So now, I’m gonna take you.”

Jared moaned. “Please.”   
“Little slut,” Jensen whispered. He unzipped Jared’s pants and slid them and his underwear down. “Just as pretty as I thought it would be,” Jensen said, stroking Jared’s firm ass. “What a pretty ass you have.”   
“It’s waiting for you,” Jared growled.

“Hmm… don’t have any lube,” Jensen pondered. “Guess I’ll have to open you up a different way.”

“I don’t need lub—oh, _fuck_ ,” Jared groaned. “Jensen!”

“I believe Jason did this to Jacob one time,” Jensen remembered. “Another one of your fantasies?”  
“Yes!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen stuck his tongue back in Jared’s ass, licking and slurping at the pink hole. He got it nice and wet, adding a finger or two to open Jared up as much as possible.

“I’m ready,” Jared panted. “C’mon, you’ve opened me up enough.”

“I’m gonna take you hard and rough, just like you want,” Jensen promised. He shoved his cock in Jared and relished the scream Jared let out.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Jared howled.

“You should keep quiet,” Jensen demanded as he pounded into Jared. A box of pens toppled over on the desk. “I don’t think my door is locked. Someone might walk in and see me fucking one of my students.”

Jared squeaked when Jensen said that and he grinned. “You like that, do you? Like the idea that someone might see you fucking your TA?” He found Jared’s prostate and rammed into it. The desk rocked back and forth, pens and papers scattered everywhere.

“Jensen-,”   
“Yeah, baby, come,” Jensen demanded. “Come over my desk so I can remember this moment!”

Jared cried out and then white globs of come stained his desk. Jensen gasped and bit Jared’s neck as he came in his ass.

“So,” Jared started.

Jensen licked across the bruise forming on Jared’s neck. “Did I live up to your fantasies?”

Jared nodded. “Pretty amazing, Jason.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared’s nose. “I’m looking forward to new stories, Jared.” Jensen waved the paper in his face. “Now that you know what it’s _really_ like to be fucked.”


End file.
